Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device which can determine whether an earphone is in a listening position.
Description of the Related Art
Most portable devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, handheld game consoles, are capable of generating audio signals. The audio signals can be passed through to earphones, and then acoustic sounds derived from the audio signals are played via the earphones. In some situations, the user may not put the earphones into the ear canals (that is the earphones are not at the listening positions), and the audio signals are still provided to the earphones, which may cause unnecessary power consumption.